mybadcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Dad
Dad (born as Jake Kennedy) is one of the main characters in ''My Bad Cat. ''He first appeared in My Bad Cat Snow, where he was trying to catch up with the others, especially Buster, whom he tried to pet. According to the author of the My Bad Cat books, Dad is cheerful and, in a comedic way, has the polar opposite personality of his wife, Mom. Extra description/personality from the MBC website Dad is a comedian who loves to do tricks, his favorite is the "bunny in a hat" trick, him loving pets, bugs, and all animals or creatures. Happiness When Dad is happy, he loves to laugh and pet the cats! Sadness When Dad is sad, he tells Mike jokes to cheer himself up! He loves it when other people or pets laugh! He loves it when he laughs, too! Anger When Dad is angry, he grabs his frying pan and hits people with it, so watch out for this crazy character!!! = Personality Dad is someone who likes to joke around, While his wife thinks he should not have let Mike pick out a cute grey kitten. Before that, she always liked a good hoax. When he is mad, he seems to just get a frying pan and hit Mom and Buster with it. History Dad was born in Honolulu in 1987.He always loved cats and other animals, but his favorite is mice.When he was 12, his family moved to Indiana. Dad married Mom in 2005, and Mike was born.They got Buster in 2012, and Josh was born in 2015. Mom and he also bought Peach in 2014. Appearance Dad is an average cartoon-like person, and he always wears an orange shirt. In My Bad Cat and the War of Mom, he wears a propeller hat and a frying pan in his right hand, and a sword on his left. He wears this to stop Mom. He also wears this in the episode Crazy Fight, see Crazy Fight/Gallery. Quotes "Wait for me!!!"- My Bad Cat Snow "I'm gonna pet you!"- To Buster, My Bad Cat Snow "HELP! I'M FALLING!"- My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons "Oh, hi there Mike! What did you get for me?" - My Bad Cat Father's Day "Here, I guess i'll leave you in charge." -to Peach, My Bad Cat is Not Funny "Jingle Bells, Mom smells, Buster laid an egg...."-to Buster, A My Bad Cat Christmas "Here Buster,will you give this decoration to Mom for me?" - My Bad Cat and Valentine's Day "And the winner is...BUSTER!"-My Bad Cat and a Bunny's Tail "Trick or Treat!"-My Bad Cat and the Ghost "Sure."-to Mike, My Bad Cat and the Halloween Party "How about a road trip? On a nice day like this, what could possibly go any wrong?"-My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "To...Um...Kentuky!-to Peach, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "Don't Worry, the trip'll only last 2 hours!"-to Mike and Buster, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "Hey! You ruined the road trip!"- to Farmer Joe, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "I want a road trip!"- My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "Better than the car,"-to Peach, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "No,"-To Peach, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "Much more indeed,"-To Mom, My Bad Cat and the Road Trip "Mom! Mike! Peach! Josh! Wake up! I just forgot to tell you all that the Thanksgiving Day Parade was postponed until tomorrow! Plus, The Feast is about to begin!"- My Bad Cat and the Feast Category:Characters Category:Adults